


Не позволяй мне забыть

by Lirrda



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Гори в своём личном аду. Я не скучаю.





	Не позволяй мне забыть

Ты снишься мне каждую ночь, знаешь? Ну разумеется ты знаешь. Я уверена, что ты нашел способ дотянуться до меня с того света и даже в аду, в окружении демонов и вечного огня, ты сейчас довольно улыбаешься, зная – дальше тебе деваться все равно некуда. Почти вижу эту чертову улыбку на изогнутых губах и блеск в бездонных глазах. Почему-то мурашки бегут по коже. По-прежнему.  
  
Я была на твоих похоронах, если ты почему-то этот момент пропустил, находясь на полпути в преисподнюю. Даже не спрашивай зачем, я не знаю. Даже не понимаю, почему тебя похоронили, а не просто сожгли или выкинули куда-нибудь. Жестоко звучит? Вовсе нет. В самый раз для тебя. А похороны, наверное, это была просто дань памяти Люку, часть которого, как говорят, жила в тебе. Только я не верю. Все равно не верю. В тебе не было ничего человеческого. И Люка ты поглотил целиком. Как и всю свою семью…  
  
И на твоих похоронах не было НИ-КО-ГО. Ты никому не нужен, никто по тебе не горюет. И я по тебе не тоскую. Слышишь меня? Не тоскую и не скучаю!!! Я просто хотела убедиться, что ты действительно мертв и больше никого из нас не сможешь побеспокоить.  
  
Но ты тянешь ко мне свои руки даже из могилы. Говорят, если покойник зовет во сне – это к смерти. Только вот, иди-ка ты к дьяволу! Я не пойду за тобой. Не хочу. Только не за тобой. Но ты и не зовешь. Даже обидно. Только стоишь и улыбаешься. Как и всегда. Своей мерзкой дурацкой усмешкой. Тебе не надоедает? Повторять все раз за разом? Ну конечно же. Тебе не надоело столько лет торчать в одном и том же дне, вряд ли тебе сможет надоесть обитать часами в чужих снах. Все ради победы, да? Даже после смерти ты не можешь признать свое поражение. Ты ведь всегда выигрываешь, не так ли?  
  
Знаешь, мне на мгновение тогда показалось, что еще секунда, и ты спасешь меня сам. Но это ведь лишь обман. Ты не способен кого-то спасать. Только губить. Помнишь, скольких ты убил? Конечно. Ты помнишь всех. Всю свою семью. Весь ковен. Это правда того стоило? Стоило их всех убить, чтобы следом умереть самому? Уверена, ты ответил бы "да". Ведь это же ты. Главное – победить, правда? И нет никакой разницы, кто ради этого умрет. Для тебя чья-то смерть – приятный бонус, не более.  
  
Уверена, ты и мою жизнь спасал только ради себя. Вот только не знаю зачем. Хотел еще поиграть? Или сам желал убить? Да, представь себе, мне рассказали. Но я не верю, что в тебе могло быть хоть что-то хорошее. Я ведь права, правда? Скажи мне, подлый мерзавец, что это правда! Сделай что-нибудь, чтобы я поняла – ты заслужил!  
  
И нет. Я не жалею. Ты не стоишь моих переживаний о тебе. Я тебя забуду, правда. Только… Перестань мне сниться. Я не спасу тебя и не верну к жизни. Это не в моей власти. Даже если бы было, я не стала бы тратить время на тебя. Только не на тебя. Я не хочу, я не могу, я…   
  
Почему ты не оставишь меня в покое? Я не хочу тебя помнить. Не хочу тебя знать. Это больно. Я хочу просто оставить все в прошлом, но каждый раз ты улыбаешься и совсем не замечаешь меня. А потом я просыпаюсь, задыхаясь от собственных слез. Как ты сделал это, чертов ты ублюдок?  
  
Из-за тебя я стала бояться тишины. Кажется, вот-вот, и я услышу твой голос. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и ты возникнешь из пустоты со своими идиотскими фразами и все снова покатится в ад. И я больше не знаю, действительно ли я этого так сильно не хочу.   
  
Только ты не придешь. Так и останешься навечно молодым, улыбающимся и совершенно безбашенным. И уже никогда не позволишь забыть. Не позволишь, ведь правда? Гори в своем личном аду, я не скучаю.  
  
 _Только не позволяй мне тебя забыть._


End file.
